


Consider Them In-laws

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint has invited everyone to Christmas dinner.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858705
Kudos: 11
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Consider Them In-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In-laws coming to visit - well, the in-laws are the team.

Laura looked at Clint like he’d grown two heads. ”You what?” 

“I invited the team for Christmas dinner.” 

“All of them? Don’t they have families?”

“Um, just me.”

“So how many?” She still sounded angry. 

“Well, let’s see. Nat, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Bruce and Wanda. That’s it… maybe Rhodes, maybe Wilson.” 

“And I have to cook?”

“They’ll bring stuff.” 

“Do any of them cook?” 

“I have no idea.”

“Our house will be full of strangers.”

“Consider them in-laws,” he told her with a hopeful smile. 

“You’re nuts, but okay. Ask them.” 

“Gee, Mama. You’re the greatest.” He hugged her.


End file.
